


Sunshine

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Detective John Winchester discovers the secret past of the neighbor he has grown feelings for.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> A Gif Challenge for a follower milestone on Tumblr my gif was the one at the beginning of the story. This was an idea I’ve had in my head for a while. I may revisit it in the future and flesh it out into a series but for now, it’s just a one-shot. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found through google, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     John was up before the alarm had time to wake him. Sighing running a hand through his graying hair he stood walking to the living room before stepping out onto the balcony of his apartment. The early morning sounds of the city were all around as he looked out taking a deep breath. This was his new ritual, up before the sun just to spend time with her. The sound of a sliding door made him turn as she stepped out eyes still half closed with sleep. She holds a coffee cup in one hand with a Wonder Woman logo and a watering canteen in the shape of a fish in the other. He watches as she waters the plants on her balcony before dipping back into the apartment.  
  
    When she returns she walks over to the edge holding out a second coffee cup with a Batman logo on it, “Here you go Detective.” John smiles taking the coffee she’d made him. He’d run off a man giving her a hard time about a date by flashing his badge. Since then this had become a routine for the past month, “Long shift today?”

    “Not if I can help it. I’m taking off the rest of the week since my boys are coming in for a couple of days so I want today to go smooth.”  
  
     She hums sitting down the cup pulling out a joint from the pocket of her robe. She’s shown him her medical form to use it but he wouldn’t care even if she didn’t have one. She’s young and everyone’s entitled to a little grass. He wonders sometimes why she needs medicinal help but she won’t talk about it just saying it helps with the past. Now it’s nothing to him as she lights up offering him a hit. He never partakes but she never stops offering.  
  
    John watches as she blows out smoke, “So your boys are coming in? I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure.”  
  
      “Well, no you’ve only been here a few months but I have three sons and they’re all coming in for the weekend with their significant others. My eldest Dean just got engaged to his partner so we are celebrating as well as planning a ceremony,” John doesn’t know why he feels so open with her. It’s like he just wants to tell her every little detail of his life. He realizes it’s probably because she’s such a mystery to him.  
  
      “Congratulations to Dean. Love is a beautiful thing if you can find it,” she offers sitting up finishing her smoke. “I’ve got to get ready for work but I enjoyed our coffee time.”  
  
      John smiles finishing the coffee handing her cup back, “Best part of my day. Have a good one Y/N.”  
  
       “Be safe Detective. I’d hate to miss our mornings together,” she winks before stepping back into her apartment. John watches the door close before doing the same.  
  
*******  
  
         The precinct is in hyperdrive as John steps inside heading for his partner Bobby’s desk, “What the hell did I miss?”  
  
         “That damn cult leader that they were transferring upstate just escaped. All three officers are dead and we have no idea where he took off to. The detective from the case is in the office with the chief now. Seems like one of his child brides is living in the city and they’re worried for her safety.”  
  
     “Fuck,” John sits his motorcycle helmet down on the desk shrugging off his jacket when the chief’s office door swings open. Rufus Turner is a stern man who doesn’t care for nonsense, but he’s the best damn man for the job, “Winchester! Singer! In my office now!”  
  
      Bobby gets up following John as they file into the office allowing Rufus to shut the door behind them. A man is seated in front of Rufus’ desk but stands to give them his full attention, “Cain Alexander, I was the original detective on the Alastair case. I’m sorry we couldn’t meet under better circumstances.”  
  
     “Likewise,” John offers his hand as does Bobby. “So we have one of his brides living in town and you think he’s coming for her?”  
  
     “I’m afraid so. Y/N’s suffered a lot at his hand. Her father gave her to him when she was just ten and from my understanding, he killed her older brother too. She was thirteen when we raided the camp and during the trial, he maintained his love for her and that he’d get her back one way or another. I’ve already sent two uniforms to pick her up, but Rufus insisted I bring you both into the fold to help capture him. The sooner the better for her sake.”

    “Jesus,” Bobby mutters sitting back in the chair. “What the hell did he do to her?”  
  
     “Trust me. Whatever you are thinking it’s ten times worse. Y/N was mute for the first few years and once we gave up the search for her brother she was nearly catatonic. I understand now that she works as a nurse at the local hospital, but I’m worried what this will do to her mental state.”  
  
      “Do we have any way of knowing if he knows where she’s at?”  
  
       “Unfortunately we think he does. She was part of a commercial for the hospital and we believe he saw it two weeks ago. So he knows she’s in town and where she works.”  
  
      “How old is she now?” John asks. As soon as Cain said Y/N his mind flashes to her, but it can’t be. Something like that couldn’t have happened to someone as sweet as her.  
  
       “By my count, she should be about twenty-five or so,” Cain mutters before looking over John’s shoulder. “She’s here.”  
  
       John turns his stomach churning as Y/N stands there. She’s crying with her arms wrapped around her tightly before she sits in a chair at his desk. The medicinal drugs make so much sense now and it breaks his heart. If he catches that sick bastard he isn’t making it back to prison. The thought should terrify John that he would go that dark but she’s hurting and from what Cain shared this is the least of it.  
  
      “Your job is to protect Y/N and help catch the man before he can get to her. She may have some insight into him so get started,” Rufus orders.  
  
      Cain steps out first walking over as she collapses into his arms. John feels a pang of jealousy and reminds himself that now is not the time to worry about his schoolboy crush on the girl young enough to be his daughter. He’s no better than the creep who married a child. She looks up her eyes widening as she sees him, “John?”  
  
       “Y/N, I’m sorry to see you under these circumstances,” he offers and is shocked when she throws himself into his arms. Her hands dig into his back as she holds on tight. He gives her a soft squeeze letting her know she’s safe. It seems to do the trick as she lets go stepping back, “We need to ask a few questions. Would you mind doing it here or do you want somewhere quieter?”  
  
       “Quieter please,” she answers softly as John leads her to an interrogation room with Cain and Bobby following in his path.  
  
      The interrogation goes as well as can be expected. She doesn’t go into much detail about her childhood and refuses to talk about her brother or even the thought that he’s actually dead. All in all the talk turns up nothing new. Bobby and Cain head out to check for some clues at the crime scene while Rufus settles John with the job of getting Y/N to a safe house. She’s quiet ever since they left the precinct, which worries John. Cain is rightfully worried that she will go catatonic again and that’s the last thing he wants for her to go through. He gets her situated in the small house just outside the city and Bobby calls in saying they have a lead. He hopes it pans out and this will be over soon.  
  
      Sometime later John is cooking some macaroni and cheese while Y/N sits on the kitchen counter quietly watching him, “Why do you have coffee with me?”  
  
      John looks up at her as he spoons the macaroni into two bowls, “What do you mean?”  
  
      “Just like I asked why do you have coffee with me? You get up early to do it so I was just wondering.”  
  
      “How do you know I get up early?”  
  
      “According to the schedule on your desk, you don’t have to be in until nine am and you’re always up at five-thirty when I am. Maybe I’m reading too much into it but that’s way too early for a nine am shift.”  
  
     John chuckles handing her a bowl which she accepts happily taking small bites of the dinner as John begins, “Is it a crime to enjoy a good cup of coffee?”  
  
      “No, not at all. I just mean to say I like your company. I think besides the people I work with you’re the only person I really talk to as such as it is.” She looks down sitting the bowl down beside her, “It’s just I understand if after this you don’t want to have coffee with me anymore. I got mountains of problems and I know it’s a lot to ask.”  
  
       “You can’t get rid of me that easily Y/N. I’m not going anywhere. In fact, I was planning to ask you to come over for dinner with my boys Friday night.”  
  
       “Seriously?” her face lights up like John has never seen. He had wanted to but thought it’d be weird considering they were just neighbors but she seems excited at the idea.  
  
       “If they catch this dick it’s on. I’d love for you to meet my family.”  
  
       “Thank you, John,” she lays her hand on top of his with a small smile. “For everything.”  
  
       John only smiles at her and then nods to her bowl telling her to eat up. After dinner, she sits on the couch trying to focus on the movie. John speaks with Bobby and Cain. They think they found him holed up near the hospital where Y/N works. SWAT is going in within the hour and they hope to have him back in custody by early morning. John doesn’t share this with Y/N just yet. He doesn’t want to get her hopes up and risk them not catching him. Despite what’s going on Y/N seems calm but he can tell its only skin deep. Her eyes are filled with fear and John just wants to hold her to let her know it’s going to be okay, but he can’t. He knows he shouldn’t and just like before he feels no better than the sick bastard that married her when she was ten.

  
       “You know my brother was killed trying to save me, don’t you?” she suddenly speaks up as John sits down in the chair next to the sofa where she’s stretched out.  
  
       He gives her his full attention, “No, do you mind telling me about him?”  
  
       “In the community, we didn’t have names until he gave them to us. It was like this rite of passage thing so he and I chose our own names. He was Moonlight and I was Sunshine,” she smiles to herself as she seems to recall a memory. John can tell it’s a good one based on her face. “He was older than I but more rebellious. He actively went against our father and Alastair.” She swallows after saying his name but presses on. “My father announced that Alastair had chosen me as his new wife. My brother was so angry that I thought he’d kill my father but he wanted to save me. So that night he comes to me saying he’d found a way out of the compound and he was going to find help before he ever let that man touch me. He promised he’d save me. I never saw him again but on our wedding night, Alastair hands me a box. Inside was the shirt Moonlight wore that night. It was covered in blood and Alastair warned me I’d never see him again. I didn’t believe him but when Cain told me that he was really gone I lost it.”  
  
      “It wasn’t your fault you know. It sounds like Moonlight loved you and he’s probably smiling down at you right now. I mean you went through hell Y/N and now you help people. You’re an amazing person sweetheart.”  
  
      “Thanks, John. I just miss him,” she exhales and soon John can tell she’s fallen asleep. He grabs the blanket from the bedroom and lays it on her sleeping frame. He still hasn’t heard from Cain or Bobby but he’s hopeful. He doesn’t want to have bad news for her when she wakes up.  
  
*******  
  
       John wakes the next morning to the smell of coffee filling the small house. Y/N isn’t on the couch so he quickly scrambles finding her sitting back on the counter from last night, coffee in hand with a piece of toast dangling from her mouth. She looks tired but beyond that, she seems okay. John lets out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding as he checks his phone. Eleven missed calls and six badly written texts give John the win he was hoping for. Not only did they find Alastair but he’s dead. The SWAT shot him right between the eyes after he had opened fire with a weapon he had stolen off one of the officers he killed. He looks up as Y/N holds up a cup for him.  
  
      “John, everything okay?”  
  
      “He’s dead, Y/N.”  
  
       Her eyes widen as she jumps to the floor, “Really?” Tears are building in her eyes as she places her hands on John’s chest. “It’s over. He’s gone forever.”  
  
       “Yes, Y/N,” John pulls her to his chest nuzzling her hair as he whispers. “You’re safe and he can never hurt you again.”  
  
*******  
  
     Y/N has barely left John’s side since that day. Even though Alastair is gone the whole situation brought back nightmares for Y/N. John’s been by her side though most of the time he spends it sitting next to her bed as she sleeps. She said it helps with the nightmares and that’s a good enough reason for him. Something is blooming between them but John is still filled with worry that he’s no better than that monster Alastair. She asks if they can talk once his sons leave and he agrees if only because it gives him time to figure out what to do. He doesn’t want to hurt her any more than she has been already.

  
    Sam and Adam have arrived early Friday morning as John welcomes them happily. He’s glad he splurged for the three bedroom apartment and is fine taking the couch just so he can have his son’s under the same roof again. Dean arrives with his fiancé Cas around eleven just in time for lunch. Cas is nice although a bit odd about certain things but he’s a great baker and Dean hasn’t looked this happy in years. John’s happy for them and he hopes they will like Y/N just as much when she arrives. She took a late shift, deciding to get back to work so she won’t be in until about one but he tells them he has a guest and they agree to wait until she’s there. Until then talk turns to Dean and Cas’ wedding with Jessica, Sam’s wife, and Anna, Adam’s girlfriend, helping fill in details.

      Y/N arrives around one with pies that she carries in sitting down on the counter and kissing John on the cheek. John actually blushes to the amusement of his sons but he doesn’t miss the way Y/N’s own cheeks suddenly have a rosy tint. She’s got her back to the boys but John notices Cas has frozen watching her, his eyes wide in shock.

   “Cas?” Dean calls out to his fiancé as Cas grabs his hand squeezing it tightly. “Do you know her?”

    “S…sunshine?” Y/N freezes at Cas’ gruff voice. John watches her visibly tremble as her hands move to grip the countertop. “Sunshine, is it you?”

     Y/N turns hands finding the countertop once more. Her eyes are red-rimmed with unshed tears as she looks Cas up and down, “Moonlight? But he killed you? I had your shirt he told me everything.”

     “No, just put me in a coma I’m afraid. When I woke up he was in prison and you’d be lost in the foster system,” he answers dropping Dean’s hand reaching for her. John watches as she releases the counter and walks into his arms wrapping him tightly. Her head is buried in his neck and Cas is crying with a smile on his face. John gives up the act crying along with them as Sam grabs his shoulder. When John looks around there isn’t a dry eye left in the apartment.

    Dinner is, in fact, a festive celebration. Stories and drinks are shared mostly between Y/N and Cas but the others don’t mind at all. John leaves the table to open another bottle of wine when he walks into Cas, “Just grabbing more wine Cas.”

    “You’re in love with her aren’t you?” Cas asks flatly.

    “She’s a friend Cas. I look out for her,” John defends.

    “Yes you do but I see the way you look at each other. She loves you too and if you really do love her you should tell her. She needs someone in her life to take care of her.”

    “I’m old enough to be her father, Cas,” John sighs looking at Y/N. She’s laughing with Jess at something Sam said based on his red face. He smiles just happy to see her relaxed. “We are actually supposed to talk about us after tonight, but I planned to tell her I could just be her friend. It’s for the best and I don’t want to make her uncomfortable.”

    Cas sighs, “I see where Dean gets his stubbornness. John, let me save you some time. You’re not him. You’ll never be him. Yes, there is an age gap but she likes you. We’ve been standing here for a bit and she keeps looking at you. Not in fear, like him, but in adoration. She deserves some happiness don’t you think?”

    John sighs, “Of course she does Cas.”

   “Good so tell her and give me the wine. We’re thirsty,” Cas smiles taking the bottle. John watches Cas head back into the living room and takes a chance to sneak outside on the balcony.

    The last couple of days have been a whirlwind and he needs a moment to himself. Cas made a point he only wants to take care of her, but he can’t help but feel like he’s taking advantage. He leans against the railing as the door opens. He turns as she steps out shutting the door behind her. “I missed you. Is everything okay?”

     “Shouldn’t I be asking you that darling? You’ve had a hell of a week,” he sits down in one of the patio chairs as she takes the railing looking down at him. “Seriously, are you okay?”

    “Are you kidding, detective? The monster over my shoulder is dead and I’ve got my brother back. All in all, I’m only missing one thing.”

    “What’s that?”

    Her lip curled into a mischievous grin as she stalks over straddling his lap. John immediately thanked Dean that these were the patio chairs they picked out before focusing on her. She looked shy suddenly before placing her hands on his chest, “Is this okay?”

   “It’s more than okay,” John confirms allowing his hands to rest on her hips. Silence passes between them as they stare at one another. Neither are really sure who makes the first move but suddenly their lips are pressed together with her arms thrown over his shoulders while his hands have woven themselves into her hair. The need for air is the only thing that separates her from him as John looks up at her in awe. “You know I get why Cas called you Sunshine. Ever since I met you my life has been sunny.”

    She chuckles taking his head into her hands, “That’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard but I love it. I’m happy to be your Sunshine. So since your place is kind of occupied would you want to come over to my place and tuck me in bed?”

   John places his hands over hers that remain cradling his face, “As long as I can tuck myself in next to you?”

   She nods placing a kiss on his lips before climbing off heading back inside, “Hurry up Detective. I think I want to make some good memories with you.”

   “On my way Sunshine,” he exclaimed stepping inside. She said her goodbyes as Cas nodded at John with a knowing grin, his boys all giving him the thumbs up. She takes his hand as they walk into her apartment leading him to the bedroom. “We can just sleep Y/N. There’s no need to rush into this. Like I said you’ve had a long week.”

   “I know John but I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time,” she leads him to the bed letting him sit down on the edge stepping away. John watches her almost enchanted as she slowly peels off her clothes until she’s nude bathed only by the light of her bedside lamp. She steps in between his legs bringing his hand to her lips as she kisses it sweetly. “You’re not him John and I trust you with my life.”

    It’s all John needs to hear as he stands to pull her into his arms. He can’t change her past but he can make sure her future is better. He lays her down kissing her body including scars that he’ll ask about later. She’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and he’s going to make sure she knows it too.


End file.
